Ocean's Eleven 2
by Tumbler
Summary: Daniel Ocean and the rest of his gang are about to pull another job.... what happens when they need a new member??
1. Chapter One

It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas, Nevada outside the county jail. The day was June 18th; the day Daniel Ocean was released. He was dressed in his usual black suit and tie with newly shined black shoes. He stepped out into the crisp warm air and smiled to himself. It had only been six months since his arrest and the air still smelled the same, and the idea he'd been brewing was finally complete.  
  
"Not that look again," came a voice on his right side. Danny turned to see his best friend and always-designated driver Rusty Ryan.  
  
"What look? I don't have a look," Danny defended himself.  
  
"I hate that look," Rusty said as they headed to the usual '71 Cadillac.  
  
"I don't have a look!" Danny fumed.  
  
"What's the plan?" Rusty asked, climbing into the driver's seat and Danny in the passenger seat.  
  
"Remember the vault?" Danny asked. Rusty looked at him. "Worse."  
  
"So where we headed?" Rusty asked, taking a bite of his no-longer-warm burrito.  
  
"Reno," Danny answered mischievously.  
  
"Oh Lord," Rusty breathed. They arrived back at Rusty's luxurious apartment and began planning the new heist.  
  
"So instead of three casinos in one vault you wanna rob four casinos with four different vaults in the biggest little city in the world?" Rusty asked.  
  
"That's right," Danny acknowledged, nodding his head. Rusty ran his fingers through his short hair and sighed.  
  
"Same people?" he questioned, resting his chin on his hand.  
  
"Is it possible?" Danny asked.  
  
"We'll see," Rusty said, smiling as he headed toward the phone. "Wait a minute," he said. Danny turned and looked at him. "Where do you come up with these ideas?"  
  
"Six months in a jail cell can really make a man think," Danny replied.  
  
"Yeah, but four casinos?" Rusty yelped, putting up four fingers. Danny chuckled before remembering the most important person in his life.  
  
"So how's Tes?" he asked. Rusty looked at him.  
  
"She's uh... she's fine," he lied, turning around and continuing his path to the phone.  
  
"She's not around is she?" Danny asked, putting his hand on the back of his neck and looking down. When he got no reply from Rusty, he looked up to see the most beautiful woman to ever grace the planet.  
  
"You didn't give up on me, did you?" Tes asked, smiling her million-dollar smile. Danny laughed and stood, kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Did you give up on me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here, aren't I?" she asked sweetly. Danny smiled.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Although Danny had been in and out of jail his whole life, Tes remained by his side as his wife and his best friend. She did have her share of problems while he was locked up. She'd gotten mixed up with Terry Benedict and thought she was in love, but the whole time she knew she had to be with Danny. And Danny did get his revenge on Terry by robbing his three casinos and that's why he was in jail the last time.  
  
"No more?" Tes asked. Rusty turned around, looked at them and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the lie Danny was about to feed to Tes.  
  
"Uh... of course not," Danny answered quickly. Rusty laughed quietly and bit his fingernail as he turned back around.  
  
Rusty knew just how much trouble Danny would be in if Tes found out about their new plan. He wouldn't tell Tes, but he felt bad that Danny was always lying to her. Danny was his best friend, but he thought Tes deserved better... he always kept that to himself. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Tomorrow we have our trial with the accused being Mr. Dues, the judge being myself, and our first ever trial lawyers: Mr. Haley our prosecutor and Miss Rushton our defense attorney," the teacher, Mr. Baldasare said just before the bell rang. "Class dismissed! Miss Rushton please see me!"  
  
Rakel Rushton, whom everyone called Rikki, was the most potential student at Harvard Law School. Ever since she was a little girl she'd wanted to be a lawyer because both of her parents were trial lawyers. She had light-brown hair that was very thick and came down to the middle of her back with blonde streaks. She had very light blue eyes that could have been mistaken for turquoise. She was quite curvy for her age of twenty-four and she had a flat stomach (she loved working out). The men of Harvard Law always classified Rikki as "the stripper type".  
  
"What do you need help with now Mr. B?" Rikki quipped as she gathered her books and headed down the stairs toward his desk.  
  
"Very funny Miss Rushton," Mr. Baldasare sighed. Rikki giggled and set her books on his desk.  
  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. Rikki smiled.  
  
"You bet," she replied.  
  
"Can't wait to see it."  
  
"Thank you sir," Rikki said.  
  
"Get outta here," Mr. Baldasare said, smiling and nodded his head toward the door.   
  
Rikki grinned as she picked up her books and headed out of the building toward her 2002 white Mustang Cobra. She threw her books in the backseat, got in, and sped off leaving skid marks behind her. She drove for a little while before coming to a red light. She grabbed her CD case and quickly flipped through the pages. She came to her Motley Crue CD and immediately popped it in, letting "Kickstart My Heart" blare through the opened windows.  
  
"Hey baby!" a male voice yelled. Rikki looked out her window and saw her friend Jesse in his 1969 Charger.  
  
"Hey baby, where you been?" she yelled back.  
  
"Around," Jesse replied. "How's school?"  
  
"One more year and I'll be defending your ass," Rikki joked. The light turned green and Rikki pulled out.  
  
"Later!" she yelled. She listened to the same song on repeat the whole way to her house.  
  
She pulled in the driveway and got out. As she walked up the hill to her door she searched her pockets for her house keys and she found nothing. She searched her car and realized her keys were gone, disappeared. She popped her trunk and pulled out a folding table with various tools. She kneeled in front of her door and laid the tools on the ground. She pulled out a very small, but sharp knife and a misshaped paper clip. She stuck them in the keyhole and began turning them slowly... nothing happened.  
  
"Ok you little bastard," Rikki whispered to herself. She put the knife and paper clip away and pulled out a small drill that resembled a Phillips head screwdriver. She stuck it in the keyhole and applied slight pressure to the button, turning it on. It turned slowly and she heard the lock click. She smiled as she put her tools away and opened the door.  
  
"I am the best," she said, sitting in her chair. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Danny," Rusty said as he sat next to him. "We have a problem."  
  
"What?" Danny asked.  
  
"We're one man short."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Basher. He can't make it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's got a wife now."  
  
"So do I!" Danny yelped.  
  
"His wife is pregnant," Rusty pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well, that's a good reason."  
  
"So we need a lock specialist or somebody that's really into chemical that can blow the doors. What do we do?"  
  
"Find another lock specialist?" Danny asked.  
  
"Correct," Rusty said, pointing at him. "And I've got the perfect one."  
  
"Gimme info," Danny said, standing and heading toward Rusty's kitchen.  
  
"Her name is Rikki..."  
  
"Her?" Danny asked. "You're telling me this lock specialist is a woman?"  
  
"Yeah, but so what?" Rusty asked, putting his hands in the air.  
  
"I don't want a woman workin for me," Danny said. "Especially one that you've been with."  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Rusty said as Danny rummaged through his refrigerator. "I haven't been with her." Danny paused and raised his head above the refrigerator door.  
  
"Yeah right," he chuckled.  
  
"No seriously," Rusty continued on his quest to convince Danny. "We wanted to, but..."  
  
"But what?" Danny interrupted, grabbing a beer and shutting the door. "She shot you down?"  
  
"No, I just... we... didn't feel right about it," Rusty stuttered, lifting an eyebrow and watching Danny to see if he bought it.  
  
"Didn't have a condom did ya?"  
  
"No I totally left it in my other jacket," Rusty breathed. Danny leaned back in his chair in heavy laughter.  
  
"It's not funny," Rusty said seriously. "I really liked her."  
  
"Then she's definitely not workin for me."  
  
"Give her a test or somethin," Rusty begged. "She's good, I promise."  
  
"And if she's not, I place to take my anger out on you," Danny warned.  
  
"Fair enough," Rusty agreed. "I'll have Linus tail her." They stayed silent for a moment before Danny spoke.  
  
"Basher's got a woman?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rusty answered.  
  
"I always thought he was gay." They laughed and Danny took a drink of his beer. "So who do we got? Refresh my memory."  
  
"Linus Caldwell: the spy," Rusty started. "Virgil and Turk Malloy: the getaways, Reuben and Saul are back, Frank our inside man, after some heavy negotiating, Livingston came back, and Yen said he'd cancel all his gigs to get more money. Plus me and you is ten."  
  
"We need eleven," Danny said.  
  
"That's where Rikki comes in," Rusty said smiling. Danny rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright fine, I'll give her a test," he gave in. Rusty's smile widened.  
  
"I'll have Linus track her." 


End file.
